ende gut, alles gut
by MaronKusakave
Summary: pairing: ml ; aa alec ist der grund dafür, dass der virus aus manticore vernichtet wird.


Ich musste diese FF einfach mal schreiben, da man mir vorgeworfen hat, dass ich nur über M/A schreiben kann!! (*Frechheit!!!*) Also M/A Fans, dass hier wird leider ne Enttäuschung. Glück haben die M/L Fans.  
  
Kommentare nehm ich dankenk an, aber Bitte haltet euch nicht an meiner rechtschreibung oder dem format fest. bussi@all  
  
p.s. wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt, dann guckt mal auf meine hp:  
  
www.people.freenet.de/zkeks21  
  
Ende gut alles gut  
  
Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Doch sie sahen perfekt. Allerdings wirkte sich die Enge sehr negativ auf die beiden aus. „Max, ich will hier raus!"zischte Alec. „Warte... ich weiß, dass er kommt..." Wie schon so oft steckten die beiden in einem Wandschrank und warteten darauf, dass der Abend zu Ende ging. „Warum mach ich das hier überhaupt?"nörgelte er weiter. „Weil du noch was gut zu machen hast und ich hier echt deine Hilfe gebrauchen kann. Darum!"erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige. „Was zum Teufel soll ich denn bitte schön gut machen!?!Und außerdem könnte ich mir was besseres vorstellen als hier mit dir so nen Kerl zu beschatten, der offensichtlich nicht auftaucht." „Er kommt noch...Logan sagt..." „Ach nicht schon wieder, Maxi... Logan sagt dies...tut das...bla bla bla..." Max warf ihm einen finsterne Blick zu. Alec verkniff sich das Lachen. „Du liebst ihn immer noch, oder?"fragte er dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das geht dich gar nihts an!" „Wegen ihm steck ich hier fest. Also?" „Leck mich!"zischte sie. Er wollte gerade etwas darauf erwiedern, als sie ihm die Hand vor den mund hielt. „Still..."flüsterte sie.  
  
„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor? ... Ja ... verstehe ... Und sie mienen ... natürlich ... Ja ... ich werde mein bestes geben, Sir..."  
  
„Mit wem telefoniert der denn?"fragte Alec und rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du weiter laberst wohl bald mit der Polizei um dir in den Arsch zu treten." Alec brummte etwas unverständliches. Max beobachtete den Kerl weiter. Logan hatte sie hierher geschickt. Sie sollten den Kerl beschatten, da er angeblich Informationen über White und Manticore hatte. Max und er hatten die Hoffnung gehabt er würde ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle bringen können... „Wenn ich hier nicht bald rauskomme wird ich wahnsinnig!"fauchte Alec. Max boxte ihm in die Rippen. „Er weiß etwas, Alec. Und das geht dich ja wohl auch etwas an!" „Mir reicht das jetzt!" Alec stürmte aus dem Wandschrank, Max öffnete den mund, wollte ihn anbrüllen, doch sie schweigte. Alec packte den Verdächtigen am Kragen. „Also, schieß los..." „Wer...was...Hilfe!"brüllte der Kerl. „Ach hören sie auf zu schreien. Alec lass ihn los." „Was...was wollen sie von mir?" Max zog Alec von im weg. Stellte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor den Verdächtigen und fragte: „Was wissen sie über White?" „white?" „Ja genau White. Das ist der Kerl, der sie angeheuert hat um uns zu killen. Also?"zischte Alec. „Alec, halt die Klappe!"fauchte ihn Max an. Währrenddessen hatte sich der andere Kerl wieder etwas beruhigt und sagte nur: „Also ich weiß nicht worum es hier geht,aber... White ist mein Boss... aber er würde niemals jemanden töten..." „HAHA!"lachte Alec laut los. „ALEC!"schrie Max. „Wie meinen sie das?" „Nun, ich arbeite für eine neue Zeitschrift... Seattle Days... kennen sie nicht. Sie kommt erst die nächste Woche auf den Markt." Max sah Alec fragend an, dieser hatte sich mitlerweile an die Wand gelenht und begann zu grinsen. Ein Fehlschlag! Prima dachte er. Max seufzte und hörte dann zu...  
  
Bei Logan: „Und dann sagt der Kerl noch: Mein Boss heißt White..."lachte Alec. Logan schüttelte nur mit dem kopf. „Du solltest deine Informaten mal genauer prüfen." Scherzte Max. „Dann war alles nur..."begann Asha. „Alles nur ein Missverständnis. Er arbeitet für eine neue Zeitschrift. Sein Boss ist ein alter Knacker und Manticore kennt er nur aus Revolverblättern. Er soll einen Bericht über Mutanten schreiben um das Blatt neu rauszubringen..." Logan schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „That´s all!"meinte Alec. "Was habt ihr im gesagt?" fragte Asha. „Ach wir sagten wir wären Reporter von einer anderen Zeitschrift und wollten nicht, dass uns jemand unsere Story klaut." „Und das hat er geglaubt?"fragte Logan. „Naja ich denke wir waren ganz überzeugend..." Alle mussten Lachen. „Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"fragte Logan dann. Alec verzog die Mundwinkel. „Nein, ich geh lieber und hau mich aufs Ohr. Die Wandschranknummer war doch nicht so klasse." „Ich habt im einen Wandschrank gesteckt?"platze es aus Asha hervor. „Jep...max steht auf so was!" Max warf ihm einen fiesen Blick zu. „Hier, bitte..."Logan reichte ihr das Glas. Mit den Worten „Alec du bist echt ein idiot"nahm sie ihm das Glas ab und........................................................berührte dabei seine Hand. Vor Schreck lies sie das Glas fallen. Logan sah sie erschrocken an und Alec und Asha standen nur da. „Oh mein Gott!"schrie Max. Logan schüttelte den Kopf und sah Max entspannt an. „So übertragt sich das Virus nicht, Max. Der Kontakt war nur Minimal..." „Logan hat recht. Das Virus braucht engeren kontakt."Versuchte Asha die Situation zu entschärfen. Max stand nur da. Sie beobachte Logan und untersuchte sein Gesicht auf eventuelle Anzeichen einer Infektion. Doch nichts geschah. Als sie sich sicher war, dass er sich nicht infiziert hatte stürmte sie aus seiner Wohnung. „Max!"rief Logan ihr hinterher. Alec fackelte nicht lange und lief Max hinterher. Zurück blieben Logan und Asha...  
  
Alec packte max am Arm und brachte sie somit im Hausgang zum stehen. „Max, es ist ncihts passiert!" „..." „Komm schon Maxi, es ist doch noch mal gut gegangen..." „Ja und das nächste Mal..." „Dann wird es wieder gut gehen..." „Nein... es wird kein nächstes Mal mehr geben, Alec." „Nun übertreib doch nicht." „Übertreiben?!?! Ich töte jeden den ich liebe oder bringe ihn in Gefahr! Das nennst du übertreiben?"fauchte sie und Tränen rannen ihr über die wange. „Das ist doch Quatsch!" „Ach ja?" „Ja, ich meine Logan lebt und OC z.B. auch. Sketchy, Asha, Normal...okay vergiss den letzten Mal... aber..."weiter kam er nicht. „Zack? Tinga? Ben? Und Logan hat nen Virus der ihn töten soll!" „Nicht du hast sie getötet sondern Manticore. Das ist ein Unterschied." „Ist es das?" „Zum Teufel Max!"Alec packte sie an den Shcultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Logan liebt dich und dass er den Virus hat dafür kannst du nichts. Den hat dir Manticore verpasst. Nicht du. Manticore. Und du liebst Logan! Also vergiss den Scheiß!" „Scheiß!?!?" „Ja!" „Du verstehst das nicht Alec!" „Was verstehe ich nicht?" „Du weist nicht wie es ist jemanden zu liebe und ihn in Gefahr zu bringen oder sogar zu töten. Du weißt das alles nicht. Du lebst einfach nur jeden tag ins Blaue hinen, nimmst dir was du willst und denkst nicht an die Konsequenzen. Nein, Alec. Du weist nicht wie es ist jemanden zu verletzen den man liebt." In dr Zwischenzeit hatte sich Alecs Griff gelöst und er schaute zu Boden. „Das war nicht fair, maxi. Nicht fair..."Mit diesen Worten lies er von ihr ab und ging davon. Max sah ihm sauer hinterher. Geh doch! dachte sie. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, sofort wirbelte sie herum und wollte ihm hinterher rennen, doch da hörte sie schon das Quietschen der reifen seines Motorrades. „Ich bin so ein Idiot!"schrie sie sich selber an...  
  
In der Zwishenzeit bei Logan: „Lass ihr zeit, Logan." Logan sah Asha erstaunt an. „Zeit, wofür? Sich endgültig von mir abzunabeln?" „Sie weiß nicht wie sie damit umgehen soll." „Oh, dafür rennt sie aber gut davor weg!"sein Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören. „Wegrennen, das kann sie... aber zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen, mir sagen was sie fühlt, das kann sie nicht." „Das haben sie ihnen nicht beigebrahct. Manticore wollte keine Soldaten, die Gefühle zeigen und das weißt du! Sie wissen beide nicht wie sie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen sollen. Es ist nue für sie und wir müssen ihnen dabei helfen!"Asha sah Logan eindringlich an. „Wir? Beiden?" „Ja." „Reden wir hier von Max und ALEC?" Asha schluckte. „Nun, ich denke er wird auch Hilfe bracuhen. Wie sie. Wenn ich da falsch liege, dann...auf ejden Fall solltest du nicht..." „Asha! Was empfindest du für Alec?"fragte Logan und ein leichtes lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. Asha drehte den Kopf bei seite. „Asha?" „Das steht hier gar nicht..." „Nun?" „Naja, ich mag ihn. Zufrieden?" „Du magst ihn...Soso..."er grinste nun. „Logan lass den Scheiß!" „Liebe ist kein Scheiß, Asha." Asha seufzte. „Nein, sie ist einfach nur beschissen!" „Weiß er es?" „Wer?" „Alec?" „Tze. Er hat mir mal ganz deutlich egsagt, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen soll. Soweit klar?" „Das hat Max auch schon zu mir gesagt." „Ja, nur it dem Unterschied, dass sie Dich liebt und er mich nicht." „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Ach Logan. Hör schon auf. Wenn der Virus nicht wäre, dann wärt ihr doch schon längst ein paar und in einem Jahr Eltern glücklicher babys." „Mutantenbabys. Ja... Aber ich meinte eher die Frage: Woher weißt du was er empfindet?" „Alec?!? Alec kann niemanden lieben. Ich glaube er weiß gar nicht wie das geht..." „Und was ist mit Rachel?" Asha sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte nur.  
  
Am nächsten tag bei Jam Pony: „Hopp hopp hopp Leute. Oder wollt ihr hier Wurzel schlagen!" „Normal ist wie immer bei bester Laune..."scherzte OC. Max hatte dafür nur ein Schulterzucken übrig. „Okay Schwester, nach wem verrenkst du dir die ganze Zeit den Hals?" Max sah OC an. „Nach Alec. Ich hab gestern Mist gebaut." „Du? Oder Alec?" „Ausnamsweise mal ich. Logan und ich haben uns berührt..." „WAS?" „Es ist nichts passiert, aber ich hab Alec später deswegen ziemlich angefahren. Hab meinen Frust an ihm ausgelassen." „Wow. Logan geht's gut." Max nickte. „Scheiß Virus."ergänzte OC. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" „das willst du nicht wissen...cih hab ihm vorgehalten, dass er keine Liebe kennt und den damit verbundenen Schmerz. Das er nicht weiß wie es ist jemande zu verletzen den man..." „Stopp Max, da kommt er!"unterbrach OC Max. „hey!"grüßte Alec und machte sich an seinem Spind zu schaffen. „Hey..."OC sah Max fargend an. „Alec, hör mal wegen gestern..." Der angesprochene drehte sich um und verzog fragend die mundwinkel. „Weiß nicht was du meinst, Maxi." Mit diesen Worten wollte er an ihr vorbeigehen, doch Max hielt ihn fest. „Das, was ich dir da vorgeworfen hab. Das..." „Schon okay, max. Vergiss es einfach."Alec machte sich auf den Weg zu Normal. „schon okay? Was hat der denn genommen?"fragte OC erstaunt. „Ich wäre stockensauer auf dich." „Danke schön, OC." „Max, hast du das mit Rachel vergessen?" Max seufzte tief. „Red mit dem Jungen, Max." OC drückte ihre freundin in die richtige Richtung und schnappte sich dann Alecs Päckchen, welches er gerade ausliefern wollte. „Das übernehm ich!"rief sie und machte sihc davon. „Was war das denn?"wollte Alec wissen. Max packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Keine Turteleien am Arbeitsplatz, Leute!"schrie normal den beiden hinterher. „Keine Angst dauert nicht lange!"erwiderte Alec lachend. „Max, was ist denn los?" „Das wollte ich dich fragen, Alec. Warum bist du nicht sauer?" „Du kennst mich doch, ich bin der ewig gut gelaunte Alec...." „Ich hab dir weh getan..." „Unwesentlich. Vergiss es."  
  
Abends im Crash: „Unwesentlich? das war alles?"fragte OC gespannt. „Jep, das war alles was mir der Herr zu sagen hatte."Dabei warf sie Alec, der gerade an der Bar ihre Biergläser auffüllte einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Meinst du er ist echt nicht sauer?" „Scheinbar nicht... Auch das ncoh..." Max sah mit gespannten Blick zur Treppe, wo Logan und Asha gerade hereinkamen. „Nach der ganzen Sache solltest du dich auch bei Logan entschuldigen." Schlug OC vor. „Du hast ja recht. Aber ich habe so Angst davor..." „Angst vor was?"fragte Logan, der nun hinter ihnen stand. „Vor..."begann Max. „Setzt euch doch."Lenkte OC vom Thema ab. Doch Logan lies nicht locker. „Wovor hast du Angst Max?"Asha stieß ihn bei dieser Frage in die Seite. „Angst davor..."begann sie.Doch OC unterbrach sie „sich die Haare schneiden zu lassen." Alle warfen ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Nein!"brach es aus max hervor. „Ich habe Angst dich anzustecken!" OC zuckte mit den Achseln als sie Ashas Grinsen sah. Sie wusste wie blöd ihre Ausrede war. Logan und Max sahen sich an. Beide schwiegen und starrte dem jeweils andern in die Augen, bis Max auf einmal auf Alec starrte der die Gläser brachte. „Hallo Alec."Sagte Logan. Asha grinste verlegen. Alec nahm neben Max Platz. „So..."begann OC, doch sie fand einfach kein Thema um von diesem blöden Virus wegzukommen. Alec gefiel diese Stille nicht. „Ich hol noch zwei Gläser. Hier."Mit diesen Worten schob er Asha und Logan zwei mit Bier gefüllte Gläser hin und ging an die Bar um zwei neue zu holen. Asha sah ihm nach,was natürlich allen anderen auch auffiel. „Asha?"fragte Logan scherzhaft. „Wo guckst du denn hin?" „Halt die Klappe, Logan!"furh sie ihn an. Max und OC sahen sich an, dann Asha, dann hinüber zu Alec. OC bekam ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen und Max Augen funkelten. „Kann es sein, dass du dich verknallt hast Asha?"fragte Max hinterlistig. Ashas grinsen brach zusammen und sie schmollte ein wenig. „Na und!?!"fauchte sie. Max und Logan lachten. „Hey, lacht sie nicht aus, Alec ist doch ein süßer Kerl..."bot OC die beiden. „Wir lachen nicht über sie sondern darüber, dass sie einen zu blöden Gesichtsausdruck macht."Antwortete Logan und OC sah Asha grinsend an. „sags ihm endlich, Asha!"befahl Logan ihr. „Klar, ich gehe jetzt da rüber und sag ihm das ich mich in ihn verknallt habe und dann sagt er: Asha, lass mich inn Ruhe. Ich bin nichts für dich..." „Warum soltle Alec das sagen?"fragte Max. „Das hat er schon mal."Gab Asha zur Antwort und plötzlich war alles wieder still. Logan nippte an seinem Bier, dann wandte er sich wieder Asha zu: „Sag es ihm, Asha. Du hast selber gesagt, dass er... Oh... was zum..." „Was ist los? LOGAN!?!"Max sprang auf. Logan fiel vom Stuhl. Er lief rot an und bekam Ausschläge im gesicht. „Was zum Teufel?!?"schire OC. Asha sah sich fragend um. Alec kam angerannt. „Was ist passiert?"fragte er. „Er ist umgefallen."Antworte OC. Max hatte in Zwischenzeit Sam übers Handy angerufen. „Sam ist unterwegs."Sagte sie und sah Logan sorgvoll an. „Wem ist das Glas?"fragte Asha und hielt ein Glas hoch?" „Logan!"gab Alec zur Antowrt und zuckte mit den Shcultern. Dann verstand er: „Max!" Diese sah ihn fragend an. Dann überkam es sie. Alec hatte den beiden zwei Gläser hingestellt. Aus einem, der beiden musste sie vorher getrunken haben. Max begann zu weinen.  
  
Im Krankenhaus: Max lief den Flru auf und ab.OC und Alec sahen ihr dabei zu. Asha starrte Alec an. „Ich bin schuld..."weinte Max. OC nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey Süße, du kannst doch... Es ist halt dumm gelaufen..." „Max, es tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hab ihm das Glas hingestellt."Erwiderte Alec. „Und wenn dieser scheiß Virus nicht wäre wäre das nicht passiert."Zischte max. Alec seufzte.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Sam kam heraus und sah die drei besorgt an. „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Da mache ich ihnen ncihts vor, max. Aber ich würde gerne noch etwas versuchen." Alle sahen ihn an. „Ich würde ihm gerne nochmal eine Bluttransvusion geben. Von einem ihrer Freunde. Ist Joshua hier?" Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich..."sagte Alec und ging auf Sam zu. Dieser nickte. „Das dürfte gehen.Sie sind gegen den Virus imun?" „Gegen so ziemlich alles was es gibt, ja." „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Kommen sie."Er schob Alec ins Behandlungszimmer und machte der Krankenschwester eine Geste. Diese wusste was zu tun war. Sie wies Alec an sich neben Logan zu setzen und holte eine Nadel hervor. Für Alecs Geschmack war diese Nadel eindeutig zu lang und zu groß, doch als er Logan sah wusste er dass es richtig war.  
  
„Ich will ihnen ncihts vormachen..."sagte Sam, „ich weiß nicht wie Logan auf das Blut reagiert, da er schon einmal Blut gehabt hat. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er es diesmal genauso gut verträgt wie das letzte Mal..."  
  
Max bickte und OC nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. Auch Asha biss sich auf die Lippen und legte Max eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Nach einer Weile: „Die sind jetzt schon Stunden da drin..."bemerkte Asha. OC nickte und sah dann zu Max. Diese hatte ihren Kopf auf Ocs Oberschenkel abgelegt und war tatsächlich engeschlafen. „Das war alles zu viel..." „Ich denke ein X5 schläft nicht..."warf Asha ein. „Manchmal shon..."ergänzte OC. „Was ist mit dir und Alec?" „Nicht der Rde wert." „Komm schon. Wir haben Zeit und ich kann gut zu hören, also?" Ashas holte tief Luft und beagnn OC alles zu erzählen. „Tja, und jetzt sag du mir nochmal er will was von mir!" OC dachte kurz nach. „Hm...."Begann sie dann. „Hm?" „Ja, ich meine, warum lässt er dich bitte abblitzen?" „Weil er micht nicht will. Vielleicht bin ich ihm zu hässlich oder so was!" „Glaubst du?" Asha zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube da was anderes. Ich glaube er mag dich. Und zwar sehr. Dass er dich attraktiv findet ist klar. Sonst hätte er dich nicht mit nach Hause genommen, oder?" „Der nimmt doch alles was zwei Titten hat, OC!" „Nicht mehr. Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal mit ner Frau gesehen?" Asha öffnete den Mund, war dann aber sprachlos. „Siehst du. Seitdem wohl nicht mehr oft. Ich glaube er mag dich wirklich. Aber durch die Geshcite mit rachel ist er wohl etwas...steckengeblieben." „Steckengeblieben?" „Ja, er kann seine Gefühle für dich nicht ordnen, verstehst du? Hat Angst dir weh zu tun, wie Rachel damals." Ashas Augen funkelten. „Wäre doch ne gute Lösung oder?"fragte OC. Asha lächelte. „Wenns nur so wäre, OC. Wenns nur so wäre..."  
  
dann öffnete sich die Tür. Sam kam heraus und warf den beiden einen Blick zu. „Und?"fragte OC und wollte aufstehen, hatte dabei jedoch nicht an Max gedacht die fast von ihrem Kopf gefallen wäre, wären da nicht ihre schnellen rfelxe. „Was ist mit ihm?"fragte sie schnell. Sam nickte und sagte: „Es geht ihm gut. Er wird es schaffen. Alecs Blut hat ihm genau wie Joshuas Blut geholfen." Max fiel ihm um den Hals. Asha und OC strahlten vor Freude. „Aber er braucht Ruhe." Alle nickten. Alec kam aus dem Raum und hielt sich seinen Arm. Asha sah ihn sorgevoll an. „Alec?"fragte OC. „Die Spritze. Sind einfach zu groß..."gab er als Antwort. „Max, ihr könnt gerne alle hierbleiben. Logan wird allerdings nicht vor morgen früh wach sein." Max sah OC an. „ich denke wir fahren heim."OC nickte nur darauf.  
  
Am nächsten tag im Krankenhaus: „Asha, hey. Du hier?"fragten Max und OC als sie morgens um 5:30 Uhr im Krankenhaus ankamen. „Na, also bitte. Logan ist ja auch mein Freund." „Wir meinten die Uhrzeit." „Ja, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen." „Wie wir." „Darf ich mal..."fragte eine Schwester und schob ein Krankenbett vorbei. „Natürlich..."sagten die drei und machten den Weg frei. Als Max Blick auf das bett fiel wäre sie fast umgekippt. „Alec!" OC und Asha klappte der Mund auf. „Bitte."Wise sie die Krankenschwester zurrecht. „er braucht Ruhe." „Was...was ist mit ihm?"fragte Asha besorgt. „Keine Sorge. Es ist nichts schlimmes. Wir haben noch mal eine Bluttransfusion gemacht. Er ist ur geschwächt." „Wieviel Blut haben sie ihm denn abgenommen, dass er so aussieht?" „1/3"war die Antowrt die die dri frauen bekam als Sam zu ihnen stieß. Max sah ihn fragend an. „Setzen sie sich erstmal. Wir haben erstaunliches beobachtet. Sein Blut hat in sehr kurzer Zeit Logan geheilt. Also machten wir weitere tests. Nur um zu kontrollieren, ob es möglich ist solche Transfusionen öfters durchzuführen." „So als eine Art Medikamten ja?"fragte OC neugierig. „So kann man es sehen. Erstaunlicherweise ist Alecs Blut völlig immun gegen den Virus und..." „Das war doch Joshuas auch. Das ist so..."wandte Max ab. „Ich will das und hören."Sagte Asha. Schließlich ging es hier um „ihren" Alec. Sam setzte seine Ansprache fort. „Und sein Blut breitet sich in Logans Körper aus." „Was?"fragtean alle drei zusammen. „Wir haben Alec ca. 1/3 seines Blutest abgenommen um..." „Ist das nicht zuviel?"erkundigte sich Asha. „Nein"erwiderte max und war noch ganz baff über das was sie bis jetzt gehört hatte. „In Manticore wollte man uns ja nicht gleich wegen einer Mini Schusswunde verlieren" „Vorsichtshalber haben wir ihm ebenfalls neues Blut verabreicht. Sein transgenetisches Blut verbindet sich mit dem anderen und er wird wieder kern gesund. Keine Folgeschäden. Außer wahrscheinlich die noch größere Angst vor Spritzen."Sam lachte „Nun zu Logan. Alecs Blut breitet sich wie gesagt aus. Aber das ist kein Nachteil. Im gegenteil. Wir haben Logan 1/3 seines Blutes gegeben. Dieses verbindet sich mit den anderen. Und tadda: Logan ist immun!" Max stockte der Atem. „Was!?!" Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. „Ist er jetzt ein Transgeno?"fragte OC vorsichtig nach. „Nein, zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne. Wie bei Joshua auch wird er kurze Zeit die Fähigkeiten beibehalten. Das sollte aber nach ein paar Tagen vorrüber sein. Danach hat er zwar noch transgenetisches Blut in sich, aber eben nur die Vorteile..." „Hey, meine Katzengene haben auch Vorteile! Sehr viele sogar!"warf Alec ein. „Alec!"Asha fiel ihm um den Hals, löste sich aber dann sofort von ihm und wurde rot im gesicht. Max drückte ihn ebenfalls. OC lächelte nur glücklich wandte sich dann aber wieder zu Sam. „Wieso hat Joshuas Blut nicht so einen Erfolg?" „Joshuas Blut fehlen wenn man so will die neusten Uptades." „Ihm fehlen die Jahre manticore, die ich hatte."Warf Alec ein. „ICH kann das einfach ncithglauben." „Glaub es ruhig!"sagte Logan und trat aus einem anderen Krankenzimmer hervor. Eine Schwester rannte ihm nach und wollte ihn zurückbringen. Dabei sah sie Sam und wollte sich sofort entschuldigen, doch dieser sagte nur: „Schon gut, Sidney. Wie fühlen sie sich, Logan?" „Ich fühle ich großartig!"Langsam ging er auf Max zu. Max wich jedoch zurück. „Max, es ist vorbei."Sagte OC und schob ihre Freundin vorwärts. „OC, ich glaube das nicht." „Max, glaub es ruhig. Logan ist geheilt-Manticore hat verloren! Ich kann dir gerne die tests zeigen."Beteiligte sich Sam wieder. Max schüttelte den kopf. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Logan streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Max sah sie eine lange Zeit nur an und streckte ihm dann auch ihre entgegen. Wieder geschah ncihts. Bis Alec Max einen gewaltigen Stoß verpasste und sie mit den Worten „braucht ihr immer so lang!?!"in Logans Arme feuerte. Max erschrak und wollte zurückweichen, doch Logan hielt sie fest. Sie sah ihn an. Nichts passierte. Keine Reaktion. Alec hob die Augenbrauen. OC und Asha hielten die Luft an. Sam grinste. Logan strich max eine Haarsträhne aus dem gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss mit den Worten: „Es ist vorbei!" Max begann zu weinen. In seinen Armen.  
  
„Okay, das wars..."sagte Alec und wollte gerade gehen. Gerade als er an Asha vorbeiging rempelte ihn OC so an, dass er fast auf sie flog. Asha kniff die Augen zusammen vor Schreck. „Oooops. Mein fehler"sagte OC und drehte sich weg. Alec sah Asha an. „Du musst dich nicht so erschrecken. Ich tu dir schon nichts."Sagte er sanft. „ich weiß."Erwiderte sie. Logan und max beobachteten das Schauspiel und Max warf ihrer Freundin einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Logan begann zu grinsen als er sah, wie sich die beiden so gegenüberstanden. Alec spürte dieses Verlangen Asha einfach zu küssen. Koste es was es wolle. Doch er tat es nicht. Er sah sie nur an. „Braucht ihr immer so lang?"fragte OC ironisch. Doch das war genau der Satz der Alec aus der Fssung brachte. Er stammelte ein „Tut mir leid."Und ging. Asha sah ihm verträumt hinterher. Max und Logan konnten es nicht fassen. OC war sichtlich überrascht. „Der Junge hat ne vollmeise!"rief sie. „Der Junge hat Angst."Erwiderte Logan und sah max an. Diese fiel ihm wieder um den Hals. Alec hatte ein problem. Das wusste sie. Doch zunächst galt es Logan nie wieder los zu lassen. Endlich ahtten die beiden das wovon sie immer geträumt hatten.  
  
Ein paar tage später im Crash: Max un Logan hockten aufeinander. „Lasst ihr denn nie mal los?"fragte Asha scherzend. „Nie wieder."Sagte Max. und Logan nickte. „Ich lass miene Max nie wieder los und jetzt trennt uns keiner mehr." „Muss Liebe schön sein..."träumte OC. Asha schmunzelte und warf einen Blick zur Tür. „Er kommt schon noch. Kannst es nicht abwarten, was?"fragte Max. „Konntest du es?"erwiderte sie. „Hast du mitlerweile mit ihm gesprochen?"erkundigte sich Logan. „Ich glaube er weicht mir aus. Aber ich weiß nicht warum." „Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"fragte OC und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Asha sog die Luft ein. Sie konnte es sich denken wusste jedoch nicht was sie machen sollte. „Im Grunde ist das nur meine Schuld."Sagte OC enttäuscht. „Hätte ich diesen dummen Satz nicht gesagt, dann..." „Hey Alec!"rief Max etwas lauter um OC zu übertönen. „Max, hey."Erwiderte er. Er setzte sich zu ihnen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die krankenhausszene. Er war wie immer. Mit einem Mal löste sich Max von Logan. Schweren herzens aber sie tat es. „Wo willst du hin?"fragte er. Max stand auf, packte Alec am arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Ich muss mich noch bei Alec bedanken!" Alle sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher.  
  
Draußen: „Was soll das Max?" „Du zuerst!"erwiderte sie. „Wie meinen?" „Du und Asha. Gib zu: Du magst sie." „Was soll das?" „Also?"Max stocherte. „Das geht dich nichts an, Maxi. Geh wieder rein zu deinem Logan!" „Den hab ich nur dank dir, also?" „Max, du nervst!" „Sie bedeutet dir was, oder?" Alec sah auf den Boden. Er hasste es über seine gefühle zu sprechen. „Okay, wenn du nicht redest dann rede ich."Fuhr Max fort. „Du liebst Asha. Schon damals, als du sie das erste mal mit nach Hause genommen hast. Da wusstest du es nur noch nicht. Als du es wusstest hattest du Angst davor. Angst davor Gefühle zu zeigen eventuell abgestoßen zu werden. Aber Asha liebt dich!" „Woher willst du das alles wissen?" „Weil es bei mir und Logan genauso war, deshalb!" „Das ist falsch." „Nein Alec, das stimmt alles ganz genau." „Tut es nicht!"fuhr er sie an. „Alec, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Bei mir und Logan..." Alec sah sie genervt an. „Hör mir doch mal zu! Ich hatte keine Angst abgestoßen zu werden. Ich hatte Angst dass alles wieer so wird wie damals. Das ich ihr weh tue. Ich weiß, dass sie mich mag." „Liebt."Warf Max kurzerhand ein. „Es soll nicht so enden wie damals... mit... Rachel." „Asha ist nicht Rachel."Sagte Max sanft und legte ihm ene Hand auf die schulter. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich hab einfach keine Lust dass ich sie in Gefah rbringe oder schlimmeres. Max, ich bin ein X5, und kein Sunnyboy den man gerne seiner Mutter vorstellt." Max blieb stumm. Es war das erste mal, dass Alec sich ihr gegenüber so öffnete. „Verstehst du?" Sie nickte. „Die Zeit mit Rachel war schlimm, oder?" „Du meinst die Zeit nach Rachel. Die 6 Monate in der Klapse, die tests, die scheiß Spritze, die sie dir geben um dich ruhig zu stellen und zu quälen. Ja, ich glaube die zeit kann man als schlimm bezeichnen." „Manticore wurde vernichtet. Ich habs abgebrannt." Alec war es der diesmal nichts sagte. „Gib ihr eine Chance, Alec." „Asha?" „Und der Liebe." Alec atmete tief ein. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Max vernahm Schritte und drehte sich kurz um. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Alec zu. „Also stimmt das andere was ich dir sagte? Liebst du Asha?" Alec stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte in die Ferne. „Alec? Liebst du sie?" „Ja." „Dann überlass ich den rest jetzt euch beiden..."mit diesen worten ging sie wider hinein. „Was?"Alec drehte sich um und erblickte Asha. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"fragte er sie. „Lange genug." Alec sties die Luft wieedr aus und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um. Asha kam auf ihn zu. „Alec..." „Asha, bitte tu dir einen gefallen und geh..." Asha seufzte. Dann biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Nien, Alec. Ich habe von dir gelernt, dass es Dinge im Leben gibt, die man will. Und nur wenn man direkt sagt, dass man sie will bekommt man sie auch. Alec, ich will dich." Alec musste schmunzeln. „Und noch was. Das hab ich von dir gelernt. Dir würde ich gerne was anderes beibringen." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einm frechen grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu ihr. „Und das wäre?" „Liebe ist nicht scheiße!"Als sie den Satz beendet hatte drückte sie ihre Mund auf seinen. Als sie den Kuss schlossen grinste Alec. „Asha, wir müssen hier vorher noch was klarstellen. Ich bin der Dominante, nicht du, klar?" Asha sah ihn selbstsicher an. „Das sehen wir noch." In diesem Moment küsste er sie wieder.  
  
Im Crash: „Und meinst du es wir dwas draus?"fragte OC. Logan nickte und strich Max durchs Haar. „Also was mich und max angeht..." „Ich meinte die anderen zwei." Max nickte und sagte dann: „Alec muss viel lernen. Das ist klar, aber ich denke Asha ist ne gute Lehrerin." OC lachte laut auf und max und Logan wirbelten herum als sie die beiden sahen. Alec und Asha kamen glück Arm in Arm zu den anderen zurück. Max grinste. „Na alles klar?"fragte Logan und lachte. Asha lächelte und drückte Alec näher an sich heran. Dieser verzog ein wenig die mundwinkel und sagt dann: „Wir arbeiten noch ein wenig an der Rollenverteilung aber ansonsten ist alles ok!" Nachdem alle gelacht hatten und sich die Stimmung wieder gefanegn hatte war es OC, die nun ein wenig schmollig schaute. „Hey, was ist los?"fragte ihre beste Freundin. „Ach, nichts. Es ist nur. Ihr seid jetzt alle glücklich und habt jemanden...und ich hock hier alleine rum."Max nahm ihre freundin in den Arm. „Ach OC..."begann Alec und kramkte in seiner Hosentasche. Alle waren gespannt drauaf was er hervorziehen würde und waren umso überraschter als ein Zettel zum vorschein kam. „Erinnerst du dich an di kleine Blonde, die neulich hier war. Drüben am Billiardtisch."Fragte er. OC grübelte nicht lange. „Du mienst die kleine mit dem knackigen Hintern?" „Jep, hier, das soll ich dir von ihr geben." „Was ist das?" OC öffnete den Zettel und las laut vor: „Hey Süße, ich hab deinen Freund gebeten dir diesen zettel zu geben, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass du echt nieldich bist. Was ganz besonder eben. Wenn du magst meld dich. Bye... Sunny. Tel.: 555-0723" OC begann zu lächeln. Alec wackelte mit dem Kopf. Und zog dann sein handy aus der Hosentasche. Er streckte es ihr entgegen. OC zögerte nicht lange und griff zu. „Danke!"sofort war sie verschwunden. Logan sah ihr hinterher. „Die weiß wie mans macht..." „Tja, bei manchen dauerts eben etwas länger (dabei warf sie Alec und Asha einen blick zu, den Alec mit einem frechen grinsen erwiderte) und OC nimmt halt eben die Abkürzung." „Du bist immer für ne Überraschung gut, was?"scherzte Asha und kniff Alec leicht in die Seite. „Klar, ich bin der ewig ut gelaunte, ständig überraschende Alec.Gewöhn dich dran!"sagte er, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. „Den ich ständig aus der Scheiße reite."Ergänzte max frech. Alec wandte sich nur einen kurzen Moment von Asha ab und wollte etwas auf dieses Kommentar erwidern, doch statt dessen machte er nur eine kurze übertreibene handbewegung und rollte mit den Augen, wandte sich dann wieder seiner Freundin zu. Logan beobachtete das. „Na das könne wir doch besser, max, oder?" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich heran und die beiden versanken in einen innigen Kus.  
  
-ENDE- 


End file.
